Le choc de deux époques
by atlas57
Summary: Un parfait inconnu qui semble d'une autre époque débarque à new domino city Mais qui est t'il ? Et surtout cette personne va avoir quelques problème avec le King
1. Choc de deux époques

Rencontre entre deux duellistes de choc !

_New Domino City, Fontaine Plaza au garage de Yusei. _

Yusei travaillait tranquillement sur les duels Runners quand Crow rentre affolé :

-« Yusei ! Yusei ! C'est terrible ! J'ai vu une étoile filante atterir sur le Kaiba Dôme ! »

-« Calme toi Crow ce n'est peut être qu'une illusion que tu as eu ! Tu as trop travaillé et tu es fatigué c'est tout… »

-Eh ben si tu ne me crois pas on n'a qu'à y aller ! rétorque Crow !

Les deux garçons enfourchent leur Duel runners et se dirigent vers le Kaiba Dôme.

Arrivés ils rencontrent une personne habillé d'un long manteau blanc avec une carte de duel de monstre en guise de pendentif, un style vestimentaire un peu démodé pour cette époque.

Ce que Crow et Yusei ignoraient c'est qu'il s'agissait du personnage même qui a donné son nom à ce fameux stade des duels …

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

-« Hé qui es tu ? T'es au courant qu'on s'habille plus comme ca maintenant !» lança Crow à l'inconnu.

-« Ca alors ? Les babouins parlent maintenant ? » répond froidement l'inconnu.

-« QUOOOOI ? Si tu cherches la bagarre tu vas l'avoir espèce de majordome à la manque ! »

-« Calme toi Crow ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver pour si peu. » dit Yusei.

-« Quoi t'apelles ca si peu ? Yusei ce type ne me connait pas et me traite de babouin, tu trouve ça normal ? »

-« Bonjour inconnu, je m'appelle Yusei Fudo comment est tu arrivé ici ? »

-« humm Yusei hein ? A te voir je trouve que tu ressemble beaucoup a quelqu'un que je connais. »

-« Ce serait bien que tu me répondes s'il te plait ! » enchaina Yusei.

-« Ecoute je te répondrais bien si je savais moi-même ce que je fabrique ici j'étais à mon bureau puis il y a eu un éclair blanc qui m'a ramené ici. »

-« Il aurait mieux fait de t'amener autre part qu'ici » dit Crow toujours vexé par la remarque de l'inconnu.

L'inconnu décida tout d'un coup de prendre congé :

-« Bon écoutez les gars c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mais j'ai du travail. »

-« Ah bon mais c'est quoi ton travail dis moi ? » demande Yusei.

-« Je dirige une grande société multinationale nommée la Kaiba Corporation ! »

A ce moment, une sorte de vent glacial envahit Yusei et Crow. La Kaiba Corporation est une société ultra connue qui a énormément contribué à leur jeu favori, le duel de monstres, en créant par exemple les disques de duels portables et le système Solid Vision qui permet de faire apparaître les monstres sous forme d'hologrammes pendant leur duel. Cette société est mondialement connue depuis un siècle et a aussi eu l'idée de créer les Duels Runners.

-« Ah oui tu es Takashi Kaiba ? » lança Crow ?

-« Takashi… ? » répond l'inconnu l'air quelque peu surpris.

-« Mais oui enfin l'arrière petit fils de celui qui a changé la face du monde en matière de duels, Seto Kaiba paix à son âme »

-« Paix à son âme ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes le hérisson ? »

-« Bah comme tous les grands pères il ne sont pas éternels » répondit Crow en rigolant.

L'inconnu eut un léger moment de réflexion jusqu'au moment de répondre :

« …Oui je suis Takashi effectivement ! »

-« Ah je le savais mais pourquoi tu t'habilles comme ça mec ? Tu es plus classe que ça quand même. »

L'inconnu s'en va privant Crow de sa réponse et laissant comme une atmosphère énigmatique sur Crow et Yusei.

L'inconnu se promène dans New Domino City tout en se demandant quels étaient ces bolides bizarres se baladant dans la rue et également quels étaient ces sortes d'objets futuristes qu'on voyait partout dans la prestigieuse ville. Il arriva sur la place principale de New Domino City ou il découvrit avec stupéfaction un écran géant qui diffusait le championnat mondial de Turbo duel. Il ne connait pas ce nouveau style de duel. Il est en train de réaliser qu'il a atterri dans une époque avancée d'au moins un siècle par rapport à chez lui. Les duels se pratiquent sur des motos et il y a également des nouvelles sortes de cartes qu'il n'a jamais vu. L'inconnu regarde avec intérêt le sacré Roi du turbo duel mondial nommé Jack Atlas.

Il se dit qu'il a sûrement trouvé un nouveau défi à sa hauteur. Il décide donc de partir à la recherche du King pour le provoquer en duel.


	2. Rencontre entre l'inconnu et le King

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre entre l'inconnu et le King

L'inconnu si dirige vers la mairie de New Domino City pour demander ou se trouve ce fameux King qui a l'air tellement fort.

-« Bonjour mademoiselle je souhaiterez affronter ce King dont tout le monde parle. » demande l'inconnu à la secrétaire de la mairie.

-« Mon dieu monsieur vous osez parler de la sorte du célèbre Jack Atlas, le meilleur Turbo duelliste que ce monde ait connu ? Un individu aussi vulgaire que vous ne devrait même pas résider dans cette ville je vais vous … »

-« Ca suffit Melle Simigton ! » dit soudainement une voix assez stridente.

-« Mr le directeur Lazar ?» s'étonne la secrétaire.

-« Bonjour monsieur à qui ai-je l'honneur ? » demande le directeur.

-« Mon nom est Seto Kaiba. »

A ce moment la secrétaire envahie par la surprise lâche la tablette tactile qui lui sert de base de données et la casse ainsi.

-« Allons allons Melle Mina, je suis riche mais pas à ce point c'est la 3ème tablette que vous cassez ce mois ci quand à vous chez inconnu je suppose que c'est une plaisanterie ! Seto Kaiba est l'arrière grand père de Takashi Kaiba, président de la Kaiba Corporation. Cependant ce malheureux Seto a quitté ce monde à 87 ans de vieillesse ca arrivera à tout le monde de toute façon… » raconta le directeur.

Kaiba rétorqua : -« Vous êtes en train d'insinuer que je suis mort mais pourtant je me tiens devant vous ! »

-« Vous êtes sans aucun doute un imposteur mon cher… »répond Lazar à Seto.

A ce moment Kaiba sentant sa fierté insultée se mit en colère et casse ainsi la réserve de tablettes tactiles se trouvant sur la table.

-« COMMENT OSEZ VOUS M'INSULTER DE LA SORTE ? VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS A QUI VOUS PARLEZ ! JE SUIS LE SEUL ET L'UNIQUE SETO KAIBA ET JE NE SUIS PAS MORT ET SI VOUS NE ME CROYEZ PAS LAISSEZ MOI AFFRONTER VOTRE FAMEUX KING DANS UN DUEL ! »

-« Notre King face à un amateur de première classe comme vous ? Héhéhéhé ca va être du gâteau pour lui. C'est d'accord je m'occupe également de l'agenda de Jack Atlas et je serai ravi de vous inscrire à l'intérieur pour ca soir au Kaiba Dôme. » répond calmement Lazar face à la colère de Seto.

-« Parfait c'est ce que j'attendais alors à ce soir au Kaiba Dôme ! » répond Kaiba en quittant la mairie.

-« 20h30 ne soyez pas en retard héhéhéhé ! Et au fait Melle Mina commandez une nouvelle série de tablettes. »

_Il est 20h23, le duel entre le King et Kaiba va bientôt débuter, il s'agira d'un duel normal qui sera diffusé sur les chaînes mondiales et regardé en direct par 80000 personnes dans les gradins du Kaiba Dôme. Personne à part Lazar et Mina ne sait que Seto Kaiba est le nom du challenger._

Kaiba est assis dans les stands en train de regarder son deck une dernière fois avant de prendre le chemin pour le terrain de duel.

-« Il est temps monsieur soi-disant Kaiba. » dit Lazar tout en lui indiquant la direction de l'arène ».

-« Mesdames et messieurs il ne reste que deux minutes avant le début du duel entre Jack Atlas et le challenger dont le nom est encore inconnu ! » la voix du célèbre commentateur de New Domino City, MC, se fait entendre dans toute l'arène par 80000 spectateurs. –« Le challenger s'avance dans l'arène ! »

Au moment ou Kaiba entre, le public est partagé entre rires et huées.

-« Haha! Rigolo ! Tu penses pouvoir être à la hauteur du roi ? »

-« Dégage minus ! On veut un vrai duel pas un amuse-gueule pour le King. »

Le public du Kaiba Dôme n'est pas très connu pour être chaleureux et ce soir ce ne sera pas une exception.

-« Le challenger a pris place et maintenant place à notre King Mondial, Jack ATLAAAAAAAAAAS ! » s'exclame le commentateur qui a l'air lui-même ravi de revoir le Roi.

Arrivé sur le terrain, Jack s'adresse à son adversaire : « Tu as un sacré culot de me défier chez moi ! »

-« J'avais envie de voir à quoi ressemble un duel à City, tu me serviras d'exemple ! » répond Seto à son adversaire.

Jack, l'air insulté lance à son adversaire : -« COMMENT OSES TU ME PARLER SUR CE TON ? JE VAIS RAVALER TON ARROGANCE PETIT NOVICE ALLEZ C'EST PARTI ! »

Jack et Kaiba s'exclament ensemble : -« DUEL ! »

A suivre dans le chapitre 3 …


	3. Le duel

Chapitre 3 : Révelation

-« Mesdames et messieurs le duel va commencer, s'exclame MC le commentateur, c'est le challenger qui débute la partie ! »

Kaiba points de vie 4000

Main : 6

-« Je tire la première carte, Monsieur le King ! J'invoque le Seigneur des Dragons en mode attaque ! (ATK 1200) ensuite je pose deux cartes faces cachées et c'est à toi King ! » finit Kaiba

-« Je vais te faire ravaler ton insolence microbe. »insulta Jack en tirant sa première carte.

Jack points de vie 4000

Main : 6

-« Comme je n'ai aucun monstre sur le terrain et que tu en as un je peux invoquer le dragon cruel de niveau 5 en mode attaque. Cependant son attaque et de défense seront réduites de moitié ! (ATK 1000) Phase 2 j'invoque normalement le monstre syntoniseur de niveau 3 diapason des ténebres (ATK 1300) Je procède ensuite à un synchronisation entre mon diapason et mon dragon pour invoquer le monstre synchro Dragon Rouge Archdémon (ATK 3000)! »

Une flamme écarlate apparait sur le terrain et de cette flamme nait le Dragon Rouge.

-« Un monstre synchro ? » s'étonne Kaiba.

-« Si tu ne les connais pas, c'est que tu es encore plus nul que ce que je pensais inconnu ! Tu as mis un monstre d'apparence faible sur le terrain sans doute pour activer tes cartes faces cachées mais je vais les éliminer ! »

-« Quoi ? »

-« J'active la carte magie Sécurité écarlate ! »

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

-« Lorsque j'ai Dragon Rouge Archdémon sur le terrain je suis en mesure de détruire toutes les cartes dans ta zone magie ou piège. »

Kaiba semble dérouté par cette carte mais il appuie sur le bouton du disque de duel permettant de déclencher une carte.

-« Je révèle ma carte Brouilleur magique ! Je défausse une carte de ma main pour annuler l'effet d'une carte magique. Mon autre carte face cachée est donc sauvée ! »

-« Peut-être mais ca ne m'empêchera pas de t'attaquer quand même allez Dragon Rouge détruis moi ce Seigneur des Dragons avec ton brasier écarlate ! »

Une attaque impressionnante se déclenche contre le seigneur des dragons ce qui provoque sa destruction.

Kaiba points de vie 2200

-« Alors petit qu'est ce que tu penses de la puissance du King ? » lance Jack à Kaiba.

-Kaiba répond : -« C'est tout ? »

-« Tu joues au petit dur c'est ca ? Je termine mon tour. »

-« Alors je tire ! »

Kaiba points de vie 2200

Main : 3

-« Ce duel risque de ce terminer assez prématurément cela va faire une victoire supplémentaire pour le King ! » résume MC.

-«C'est ce qu'il croit ! » répond Seto.

-« Tu crois encore pouvoir gagner ? Alors prouve le ! » lance Jack à Kaiba.

-« Je commence par activer la Marmite d'avidité ce qui me permet de piocher deux cartes ce qui monte le nombre de cartes de ma main à 4. Puis j'active de ma main la polymérisation ! »

-« Ce que tu tentes de faire est complètement dépassé mon cher » répond Jack.

-« Tu veux parier, Jack ? Je fais fusionner les trois Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus pour invoquer l'ultime dragon blanc aux yeux bleus ! (ATK 4500)

-« Impossible ! » s'exclame avec stupeur Jack.

MC apparemment l'air également surpris conclue : -« Mesdames et Messieurs il n'y a qu'une seul personne pour invoquer cette créature et il s'agit de Seto Kaiba ! »

Jack encore plus surpris dit « Tu… tu es Kaiba ? »

-« Il serait temps que vous decouvriez qui je suis ! Allez ultime dragon blanc à l'attaque detruis moi ce Dragon Rouge ! »

Une attaque lumineuse se déclenche contre le dragon rouge Archdémon provoquant sa destruction.

Jack points de vie 2500

-« Tu ne m'as quand même pas battu ce tour ci … à moins que … »

-« Eh oui, répond Seto, ma carte face cachée c'est la Dé-fusion ce qui me permet de défusionner mon ultime dragon pour ramener mes 3 Dragons Blancs Aux Yeux bleus sur le terrain qui n'ont pas encore attaqué ! » (ATK 3000)

-« NON ! » crie avec horreur Jack .

-« DRAGON BLANC ACHEVE LE ! »ordonne Kaiba.

-« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON » crie Jack pendant que ses points de vie chutent sur l'écran de duel de l'arène.

Jack points de vie 0

-« Urgh ce n'est pas fini, je me vengerais ! »exprime le King déchu.

La foule se tut faisant régner un silence de mort jusqu'au moment ou des acclamations se font entendre pour Kaiba. Puis le nouveau champion se dirige vers les stands laissant Jack en plan sur terrain. Il s'avait bien qu'il en avait pas encore fini avec lui .

-« Félicitations monsieur Kaiba » déclare Lazar à Seto.

Seto lance à Lazar avant de quitter le Dôme :-« Alors maintenant vous me croyez ? »

Suite dans le chapitre 4


	4. Kaiba et la bande de Yusei

Chapitre 4 : Un nouveau style de duel

Seto sortait du dôme de combat ou il avait arraché son titre au King avec un prix du vainqueur qui est une adaptation de son deck faite pour les Turbo duels.

A ce moment il croise à nouveau ses anciennes connaissances faites au même endroit : Yusei et Crow.

-« Bonjour vous deux, vous êtes venus me féliciter de ma victoire ? » demande Kaiba.

-« Non on attend Jack pour rentrer au garage, j'espère pour lui qu'il a gagn…. »

A ce moment Crow réalise ce que Seto voulait dire par « Ma victoire ».

-« QUOOOOOOOOOOOI TU AS BATTU LE KING ? » cria Crow.

-« Tu n'es pas normal toi ! » continua Yusei.

Kaiba se sentant offensé qu'on mette en doute sa puissance décide de prendre congé mais avant demanda à Yusei :

-« Avant de partir de cette époque, j'aimerais voir à quoi ressemble un Turbo duel, savez vous ou je peux trouver un Duel Runner ? »

Yusei, de lui répondre « mais si tu veux viens avec nous au garage, je peux t'en prêter un et faire des arrangements dessus je suis aussi mécano sur les Duels Runners, tu sais. »

Seto réfléchit : -« hmmmm, cela m'interesserait beaucoup, je veux avoir fait ca une fois dans ma vie ! »

Crow proposa alors :-« Allons-y, Jack peut très bien rentrer tout seul, et puis il doit peut être avoir envie de faire un tour pour se changer les idées après sa défaite ! »

_Les trois hommes s'en vont en duel Runner vers le garage de Fountain Plaza, Kaiba étant installé derrière Yusei. Le nouveau champion observe attentivement les aménagements faits sur l'autoroute sans doute destinés aux Turbos duels pour la ville._

Arrivés au garage, Yusei et Crow constatent la lumière allumée dans leur garage, ils entrent et découvrent Lua, Luca, Akiza et Bruno travaillant sur les duel boards des jumeaux.

-« Salut tout le monde, lança amicalement Crow à la joyeuse bande ! »

-« Crow, Yusei ? Vous êtes de retour, répond Lua, oh mais ou est Jack ? »

-« Heu, il se balade » répond Crow légèrement embarrassé.

-« Alors c'est dans ce taudis que vous vivez ? » lança Kaiba.

-« Oh mais c'est un nouveau ? » s'interroge Lua.

-« Qui traites-tu de nouveau minus ? Je suis le grand Seto Kaiba ! »

Lua, Luca, Akiza et Bruno sont bouche bée devant la déclaration de Seto.

-« Seto Kaiba ? Le PDG de la Kaiba Corporation ? Celui qui a révolutionné le monde des duels ? Mais tu n'es pas censé être mort ? » dit Lua.

-« Moi mort, je n'ai jamais été aussi vivant ! » rétorque Kaiba.

Luca s'incruste dans le dialogue :

-« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici monsieur »

Kaiba descendant les escaliers répond :-« Je suis venu pour prendre un duel runner que Yusei m'a promis. »

-« Regarde dans le coin, Seto c'est le Runner sur lequel je vais travailler pendant la nuit. » montre Yusei à Seto.

-« Je peux y mettre le prix bien entendu. »

-« Mon prix c'est que tu restes ici donner un coup de main. Le PDG de la plus grande société de jeux au monde doit s'y connaître un minimum en informatique n'est ce pas ? »

A ce moment, Jack rentre au bercail ayant besoin du soutien de ses amis après son duel, mais il se retrouve nez à nez avec celui qui lui a volé son titre.

Il entre alors dans une colère noire :

-« QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ? YUSEI ! QU'EST-CE QUE CET INTRUS FAIT ICI ? »

-« Ca alors, on se rebelle maintenant ? » répond Kaiba.

Bruno essaye de s'interposer entre les deux protagonistes :

-« Ouh lalala, on se calme les mec ! »

-« SE CALMER ? MAIS CE DUELLISTE DE SECONDE ZONE M'A VOLE MON TITRE ? »

La surprise de la troupe est encore plus grande que lorsque que Kaiba est apparu.

-« Jack tu t'es fait battre ? » interroge Akiza.

-« Oui, je me suis fait battre Akiza. Et donc, qu'est ce que cet imposteur fait ici ? »

-« Je suis venu prendre un duel Runner. » répond Kaiba.

-« Quoi ? Vraiment ? hmmm, parfait je te provoque en duel. »

-« T'as encore envie de prendre une raclée, Atlas ? »

-« Mais pas ce soir, demain matin et ce sera un turbo duel. Tu ne pourras pas me battre à ce jeu là. »

-« J'accepte ton défi, et ca me donnera l'occasion d'enfin voir à quoi ressemble un turbo duel »

-« Demain matin, 7 heures sur la ligne de départ de l'autoroute Glitman. Ne sois pas en retard. Sur ce je vais prendre congé. »

-« Tu ne dors pas dans ta chambre, Jack ? » demande Crow.

-« Je refuse de passer une nuit sous le même toit que ce minus je vais dormir à l'hôtel Domino Tower. » répond Jack en enfilant son casque.

-« Jack ! Attends l'hôtel Domino Tower est hors de prix ! Et tu sais bien qu'on doit faire attention à nos économies. »

Jack n'écoute pas le jeune homme et s'en va sans dire un mot.

-« Tant pis pour lui Crow, dit Yusei, nous avons du travail jusqu'à 7 heures du matin ! »

_Seto et Yusei travaillent toute la nuit sur le Runner pendant que le reste de la bande dort. L'aube arrive il est 6h30 et Seto enfourche son nouveau Duel Runner de la couleur de son Dragon Blanc aux yeux bleus et qui a plus ou moins le même châssis que celui des Runners des forces de sécurité._

-« J'y vais Yusei, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. » dit Kaiba à Yusei.

-« Je ne suis pas sûr, Seto, crois moi Jack est un maître de la vitesse et un expert en Turbo Duel, je te rejoindrais plus tard avec Crow pour regarder le spectacle. » répond Yusei.

Seto fait un signe de la main en guise de salutation avant de s'en aller sur le lieu de rendez-vous donné par Jack.


	5. Riding Duel! Accélération !

Chapitre 5 : Nouvelles sensations

_6h55, ligne de départ de l'autoroute Glitman, Jack est déjà en place et attend celui qui lui a pris son titre de King._

-« Il devrait arriver s'il ne s'est pas dégonflé. » murmure Jack.

Un bruit de Duel Runner se fit entendre par Jack et aperçut la silhouette de Kaiba.

-« Oh te voila donc ! » dit Jack

-« Tu as l'air d'être en avance, Atlas ! »rétorque Kaiba

-« Et ca c'est ton duel Runner !? Je dois avouer qu'il a un certain style mais ce n'est pas le style qui va te faire gagner. Allez ! En place sur la ligne de départ ! »

_6h59, les deux duellistes attendent qu'il soit 7 heures pile afin d'activer le sort de terrain Monde de vitesse 2, carte intégré à l'interface de duel de leur moto. _

-« Je vais enfin accomplir ce que voulais faire » dit Kaiba.

_7h00, les deux duellistes activent le sort de terrain._

_**Mode duel enclenché, pas de pilote automatique, attente de l'autorisation des autorités compétentes et traçage du parcours de duel en cours. Autorisation accordée !**_

A ce moment, les panneaux du côté de l'autoroute s'ouvrent pour indiquer aux automobilistes le déroulement d'un duel ce qui surprend légèrement Kaiba.

-« Si un petit détail comme ça t'impressionne déjà, tu ne vaudras pas un clou quand tu seras sur le circuit. » lança Jack.

-« Assez parlé, on commence quand ? » demande Kaiba.

-« Maintenant ! »

-« ON DEMMARE ! » prononcent en chœur les deux duellistes.

Jack prend de l'avance sur Kaiba ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu l'inexpérience de ce dernier.

-« Le premier qui entre dans le couloir de combat engage la partie » lance Jack se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la piste de duel.

Kaiba a un peu de mal à accélérer. Apres tout c'est la première fois qu'il conduit ce genre de machine…

-« Je commence ! » déclare Jack.

Kaiba points de vie 4000

Jack points de vie 4000

Main 6

-« J'invoque Archdémon dément ! » (ATK 1800)

« et pour finir je pose une carte face cachée ! »finit Jack.

Kaiba l'air un peu dépassé tire sa première carte

-« Mon tour ! »

Kaiba main 6 SPC 1

Jack SPC 1

-"D'abord j'invoque Vorse Raider!" (ATK 1900)

« BATTLE ! Détruis moi son archdémon ! »

-« Capacité spéciale de l'archdémon, répond Jack, quand il est attaqué il passe en mode défense protégeant ainsi mes points de vie. » (DEF 0)

L'archdémon se fait détruire et Kaiba reprend le duel :

-« Je place deux cartes faces cachées et je passe la main ! »

-« Dans ce cas je reprends la main ! »déclara Jack.

Jack Main 5 SPC 2

Kaiba SPC 2

-"J'active la carte piège Puissante Renaissance!" annonce Jack.

-« QUOI ? »

-« Puissante renaissance ramène un monstre de mon cimetière et lui ajoute un niveau et 100 points d'attaque ! Retour de l'archdémon dément (ATK 1900 LV5) ensuite j'invoque le diapason des ténèbres (ATK 1300 LV3) »

-« Avant que tu ne fasses quoi que ce soit j'active la carte piège Duplication des clones qui copie ton diapason des ténèbres ! » enchaina Kaiba.

-« Maintenant je syntonise mon Diapason lv 3 et mon archdémon lv 5 et je forme ainsi Dragon Rouge Archdémon (ATK 3000 LV8) ! » continua Jack.

« ALLEZ MON DRAGON DETRUIS CETTE COPIE DU DIAPASON ! BRASIER ECARLATE ! »

Un filet rouge apparaît en direcetion du dragon de Kaiba.

-« Je révèle ma carte piège, enchaine Kaiba, Annulation d'attaque »

L'attaque du dragon disparaît dans un tourbillon de lumière.

-« Grr tu veux gagner du temps c'est tout , je place 2 cartes face cachées et je termine mon tour ! » termina Jack.

-« J'enchaine ! »

Kaiba Main 4 SPC 3 LP 4000

Jack SPC 3 LP 4000

-"Je sacrifie mes deux monsters pour invoquer mon tout puissant Dragon blanc aux yeux bleus!"

Le dragon surgit sur la piste de combat et les spectateurs extérieurs du duel ont l'air impressionés.

Jack observe attentivement le dragon de Kaiba puis commence à rire :

-« HAHAHAHAHA ! Seto tu crois pouvoir m'impressioner avec ca ? Je suis le King et je peux contrer n'importe quelle carte ! D'autant que nos deux dragons ont la même puissance d'attaque soit 3000 points. »

-« Minute ! Je vais enchainer avec le sort de célérité Vitesse énergétique .»

-« QUOI ? » répond avec stupeur Jack.

-« Ce sort octroie à mon dragon 200 points fois le nombre de mes compteurs vitesse autrement dit mon dragon accumule 3600 points d'ATK , explique Kaiba, allez mon dragon met en pièces sont Dragon Rouge Archdémon ! »

-« Fum , carte piège activée : Réfraction synchronique ! »

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

-« Vois tu Kaiba la réfraction synchronique annule une attaque destinée à un monstre synchro et renvoie l'attaque sur l'un de tes monstres ! »explique Jack.

-« OH NON » répond Kaiba.

-« Allez ma réfraction, fait ton œuvre ! »

Le dragon blanc est détruit.

Jack recommence à rire : « HAHAHAHA ! Kaiba tu ne peux pas me battre je suis le maitre de la vitesse ! »


	6. Un affrontement quelque peu irrégulier

Chapitre 6 : Montre toi Dragon Nova Rouge !/ Scar Red Nova Dragon.

Kaiba Main 3 SPC 3 Points de vie 4000

Jack SPC 3 Points de vie 4000

-« Héhéhéhé ! Kaiba, je viens d'anéantir ton dragon blanc aux yeux bleus avec une telle facilité que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je n'obtienne la victoire dans ce turbo duel. » déclare Jack.

-« Je place 3 cartes face cachées et je termine mon tour ! » répond Kaiba.

-« Alors c'est à moi ! »

Jack Main 4 SPC 4 Points de vie 4000

Kaiba SPC 4 Points de vie 4000

-« _Je suis sur que ses trois cartes face cachées sont la pour détruire mon dragon ! » _se dit Jack. « J'active mon sort de célérité Sceptre Angélique, ce qui me permet de piocher deux cartes et d'en jeter une de ma main au cimetière. J'envoie Diapason des flammes au cimetière, j'enchaine avec la carte piège : Tapis rouge, comme j'ai un monstre dragon synchro de niveau 7 ou plus je peux invoquer deux monstres diapason de mon cimetière ! »

-« QUOI ? » répond Kaiba

-« Je ré-invoque donc Diapason des ténèbres de niveau 3 et Diapason des Flammes de niveau 1. »

-« C'est impossible ! »

-« Ensuite je double-syntonise mon diapason des ténèbres lv 3 et mon diapason des flammes lv 1 avec mon Dragon Rouge archdémon lv 8 ! » enchaine Jack.

-« Incroyable ! Une double-syntonisation. » S'exclame Kaiba.

-« BURNING SOUL ! Viens mon âme brulante, Dragon Nova Rouge ! »déclare Jack.

-« Il est tellement puissant ! » crie Kaiba.

-« Mon Dragon Nova Rouge gagne 500 points d'attaque par monstre syntoniseur actuellement dans mon cimetière, et comme j'en ai deux il obtient 1000 points d'attaque au total 4500. »

-« Grrr ! » grogne Kaiba.

-« Et ca ne s'arrête pas la car quand un monstre est synchro-invoqué avec diapason des flammes, il obtient 300 points d'attaque ! » Dragon Nova Rouge ATK 4800.

ALLEZ A L'ATTAQUE SCAR RED ! »

-« J'active ma carte piège ! Armure de sakuretsu ! » enchaîne Kaiba « cette carte me permet de détruire un monstre attaquant ! »

-« Ca ne sert à rien, rétorque Jack, Dragon Nova Rouge ne peut pas être détruit par les effets de pièges de magies et d'effets de monstres ! »

-« QUOI ? »

-« Allez dragon continue ton attaque ! »

_Un faisceau écarlate apparaît sur la piste de duel en direction de Kaiba._

-« C'est fini pour toi ! » enchaîne Jack.

Seulement à la grande surprise de Jack, après l'attaque il constate qu'il reste encore 950 points de vie à Kaiba.

« Mais tu devrais avoir aucun point de vie après une telle attaque ! »

-« Seulement j'ai activé le sort de vitesse Rétrécissement qui a réduit de moitié l'attaque d'origine de ton dragon ce qui l'a portée à 3050. »

-« Je vois tu as gagné du temps, je place une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour ! » finit Jack.

-«Alors c'est mon tour, je pioche ! »

Kaiba Main 1 SPC 5 Points de vie 950

Jack SPC 5 Points de vie 4000

-« Je commence par activer ma carte face cachée : Droit d'ainesse ! Elle ramène un monstre normal de mon cimetière en mode attaque ! Et le monstre que je choisis est évidemment mon dragon blanc aux yeux bleus ! » (ATK 3000)

-« Hum ! Intéressant, déclare Jack, mais te doutes tu que tu ne battras jamais mon dragon avec 3000 ridicules points d'attaque ? »

-« Je le sais très bien donc j'active la magie de vitesse- Demi-Prise : lorsque je l'active et que j'ai au moins 3 Speed counters, je peux diviser par 2 l'attaque d'un monstre sur ton terrain et prendre les points déduits pour les ajouter à mes points de vie ! »

-« QUOI ? » répond avec stupeur Jack.

Dragon Nova Rouge attaque 2400

Kaiba Points de vie 3350

-« Dragon Blanc aux yeux bleus ! Attaque son Dragon Nova Rouge ! ATTAQUE DE LUMIERE BLANCHE ! »

_Le dragon rouge est détruit par l'attaque de celui de Kaiba._

Jack Atlas Points de Vie 3400

-« Hum hum Kaiba, je dois de féliciter d'avoir détruit mon Dragon Nova Rouge et d'avoir réduit la différence entre nos points à 50. Mais si tu crois que c'est ça qui va te faire gagner, tu te trompes largement ! C'EST MON TOUR ».

Jack Main 4 Points de vie 3400 SPC 6

Kaiba Points de vie 3350 SPC 6

-« J'active la spell speed Hyper turbo ! Ce qui fait grimper mes speed counters jusqu'à 12. »

Soudain la moto de Jack accélère brusquement laissant Kaiba seul derrière.

-« Et maintenant comme j'ai plus de 8 speed counters, je peux activer la magie de vitesse Fin de tempête ! Elle détruit tous les monstres en jeu et inflige à leurs propriétaires respectifs 300 points de dégâts pour chaque monstre ! »

-« QUOI ? Mais pour l'instant il n'y a que mon dragon blanc sur le terrain ? » répond Kaiba.

-« ALLEZ FIN DE TEMPÊTE ! »

_Le dragon blanc est détruit._

Kaiba Points de vie 3050

-« Ensuite j'invoque le maraudeur aux deux épées ! » (ATK 1600)

« Attaque directe sur Kaiba ! »

Kaiba Points de vie 1450

-« Et enfin pour finir je place mes deux dernières cartes face cachées ! Kaiba, tu n'as preque plus d'espoir tu n'as aucune carte et aucun monstre ! On diraot que je vais réussir à avoir ma revanche ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »


End file.
